Sweet seduction
by Antjex3
Summary: Harry and Hermione celebrate their anniversary. One-shot


**I don't own anything. Not HP or the lyrical excellence of Queen B. Too bad ofcourse. Hope you like it**

"Sweetheart, where are you?" Harry shouted when he walked into his home. 5 years after the war he still wasn't used to have someone to love and care for. He was walking through the living room in search for his fiancée. "Hermione? Where are you?" He shouted again. Today was their 4 year anniversary and he waited all day to have her in his arms again. He slowly made his way upstairs into their bedroom.

"Hermione? Are you here love?" He slowly pushed open their bedroom door and he saw the poof of Hermione's vanity standing in the middle of the room, facing the door to the en suite bathroom. "Hermione?" He tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked. A muffled sound came from the bathroom "Just go sit on the vanity chair please, it'll become clear in just a few seconds."

Harry raised his eyebrows and decided to just do what she asked. He loosened his tie and sat back on the chair. A few moments later he heard music coming from the bathroom, getting louder and louder. The bathroom door opened slightly and a slender leg appeared in the crack. The door opened all the way and there was his Hermione clad in burgundy booty shorts and a golden bustier that left a bit of her stomach bare. Her feet were clad in black open toed pumps.

 _I'm feelin' sexy / I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me /You can feel my burning flame_

She took slow steps towards Harry, her hips swaying and catching his gaze. She never failed to amaze him. Her hands roamed over her silky clad breasts and up her neck, while biting her lower lip. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she proved it time and time again. She finally was in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders while straddling his lap. He already began to put his arms around her waist. "Ah ah no Mister Potter, don't you know that you can't touch during a lap dance" She whispered in his ear, her tongue flicking against his earlobe. "Do I need to restrain you or are you going to be a good boy?" She smirked while looking into his lust filled eyes.

She grinded her hips against his while her hands roamed up her upper body. Her dainty hands cupped her breasts and she threw her head back moaning a bit. It had the desired effect. Harry reached around her again and she looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Restraint it is then." She took of his tie and got of his lap. She walked around him and stood behind him. She tied his hands behind his back. "Now Mister Potter are we going to be a good boy?" She peppered little kisses along his neck. Not trusting his voice he slowly nodded. ' _Since when was his Hermione so dominant in the bedroom?'_ It wasn't as if Hermione never initiated but restraining and teasing was mostly his job. She leaned forward her hands slowly running down his defined chest and she pressed her body against his back.

 _Tonight I'll be your naughty girl / I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out / I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl / I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down / And I came to party_

She straddled his lap once again but now facing away from him. Her back pressed up against his chest. Her hands slowly traveling up her smooth thighs. Hermione slumped a bit against him so he could enjoy the show to the fullest. Her hand cupped her lacy clad mound and she gyrated her hips against her hand. Her back was arched while her soft moans reached his ears. ' _Oh god, I need her now! I think I can loosen up the tie'._ Harry started to untie himself very carefully, as not to disturb Hermione in her erotic act. Her eyes were closed and her lush lips slightly parted. His arms wrapped around her body, Hermione smiled at him and looked up into his eyes. "What are we going to do to you Mister Potter, you're such a rebel." She pressed her lips against his. The start was sweet, a whisper of her feelings of missing him throughout the day. But the kiss was soon filled with lust. She was worked up after grinding on him and she wanted him inside her. But she decided she would tease him a bit more. She slowly stood up from his lap and turned around, facing Harry. She pulled him to his feet once again and started to kiss his neck. Every kiss gained in pressure and at the base of his neck she started placing open mouth kisses. Her fingers made work his buttons and her lips followed.

Her lips grazed his collar bones and right in the middle she gave him a love bite. He was hers and he revelled in her wanton behavior because it was just his. He had been her first and she was the only one that mattered. Her hands made her way up to his shoulders. Her fingers brushed quickly against his nipples, sending a shiver down his spine. Her hands reached his shoulders and pushed down his shirt. She looked up at him with her doe like eyes and pressed his lips on hers again. A sweet and desperate kiss warmed her body. She knew he wanted her as much as she was lusting after him.

Her hands once again made his way down and started undoing his belt. She kissed her way down the black line of hair that disappeared under the edge of his boxers. She slowly licked her lips. She had waited all day for him and finally she got her price. As she slid his boxer down his legs, his erection sprang free. She looked up into his eyes as her tongue made contact with the sensitive head. A moan escaped his lips and she took it as a quest to continue. She took him in her mouth. Little by little, very slowly until her lips reached the base. She started bobbing up and down his length while Harry stroked through her hair. He knew that she didn't like the hair pulling or the shoving himself down her throat so he just kept her hair out of the way and revelled in the goodness that was his fiancée.

Pressure build inside him and he knew he wasn't going to last long. "H-H-He-Hermione, I'm almost there." Hermione acted like she didn't hear him and just kept sucking and running her tongue over his hard pole. He knew it was futile to argue with her but he knew that this would just be the start. His moans started to get louder and he closed his eyes. Finally ready to let go. Hermione smirked as she licked her lips after swallowing all of him. She kissed her way up to his body, making her way up to his earlobe. She caught it between her teeth and softly pulled it, another moan escaped his lips.

She pressed soft kisses against his Adams apple and Harry scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He slowly lowered the shoulder straps of her golden bustier and opened the zipper in front. He couldn't get enough of the sight of her pink beautiful breasts topped with strawberry coloured nipples. He leaned forward to press soft kisses along her neck down to the valley of her chest. She was a treasure he needed to explore. His fingertips skimmed along her sides and rested on top of the edge of her lacy shorts. He pressed open mouthed kisses over her nipples and captured her nipple between his lips. Sucking softly until she started moaning. He sucked harder until her nipples were slightly red and a bit sore. He looked up into her lust filled eyes. She was biting her lower lip and slowly nodded. She loved to give but was still very shy when it came to receiving oral sex. He kissed her navel and slowly slid down her shorts down her long legs. He licked the inside of her tight and nipped at her supple flesh. He loved hearing her little sounds of pleasure.

She wanted to kick off her heels but Harry stopped her. "Leave them on, it's sexy" He smirked as he kissed her thighs and waiting until she relaxed. Her slit was so inviting that he pressed a soft kiss on her clit. Hearing her whimper felt like triumph and he started to lick and nip at her sensitive bud while he slowly pushed one finger and then a second one in her hot centre. She arched her back, moaning harder every time his tongue or lips brushed against her clit. She was on the edge and he knew it. He had seen her like that hundred times before. Her lips parted, her back arched and her eyes closed. Her whimpering signalled that he needed to do his best to make her last but he wanted to grant her release. He knew that they were in for a long night. The sight of her writhing with pleasure made him hard.

As she reached her high, her moans became harder and her fingers ran through his hair, tugging at it. The light sheen of sweat on her skin and the satisfied smile on her face, made his heart explode. He loved her so much and she was everything he ever hoped for. His childhood was filled with loneliness until she came along and brought love and light into his life. He made his way up to her lips, while kissing and nipping her skin along the way. He pressed his lips on hers, soft and tender. This was how they were lust and love combined. She was perfect for him and he was the only one for her.

He caressed her cheek softly, grazing his fingers against her lips. She pulled his head down, her lips pressed against his while she licked his lower one. Asking for entrance, begging for passion.

As he opened his mouth a content sigh escaped her lips. Their tongues engaged in a passionate dance for dominance and their bodies once again rubbing against each other to release the build-up tension. Harry reached down and aligned his hard shaft with her dripping core. He loved her and he was going to show her just how much. As he pushed himself inside her he covered her neck and face with little kisses. Once he had filled her up, he stayed still. Revelling in her warmth, he slowly withdrew him almost all the way and pushed inside her again. The steady and slow rhythm had Hermione in a moaning mess beneath him. Sometimes their lovemaking was hard and fast but now he was enjoying all of it. Slowly and sweetly he showed how much she meant to him, how beautiful she was to him and how she had given him something to live for.

He slowly sped up his pace and moans escaped his lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers into his hair. She brought his lips to hers once again and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Soon they both reached their high again and Harry reached down to stimulate the sensitive nub that sent Hermione over the edge. Seeing her coming undone made him reach his climax and he fell down on top of her. Quickly sparing her from his weight he pulled out of her, a little moan coming from her, and laid down next to her gathering her in his arm.

He kissed her forehead "happy anniversary my love." Hermione smiled and placed her arms on his chest, resting her chin on her hand. "Happy anniversary to you too" Her hand caressing his cheek, he felt content. He had the witch of his dreams in his arms, who would in 2 short weeks become Misses Potter and he couldn't wait to start their family with her.

It would be a family filled with love and warmth, a family that he always dreamed off.

The End


End file.
